cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Golden Cat Cup
Golden Cat Cup is the event except the Piston Cup and World Cup. Cat Cup is appeared in 1930. Not only cars participate in Golden Cat. And animals paticipate the event! What animals not injure to heavy for them invented invisible strong shields. Some racers from Piston Cup join to Cat Cup. Racer types in Golden Cat Cup * Stock Cars * Next Gen * Tuning-up racers * Animals * Clasical race cars History * 1930-1975 At the begining of Golden Cat Cup races only horses. They were racing for sponsors and had numbers. * 1975-1980 In 1975, cats and dogs started racing in this event. * 1980s Appeared first cars in Golden Cat and appeared first strong shields for animals. * 1990-2002 Appeared a new generation of Zhiguly and Lada racers. * 2004-2010 Appeared another generation of stock cars. * 2010-2015 Appeared a lot of new sponsors. * 2016-2017 Next gens came to Golden Cat, some next gens and fired stock cars from Piston Cup join to Cat Cup. * 2018-present The most interesting season new types of tracks and more. Racers (2018-Pre) .#0 Penguins - Penguiy Wingy (Animal: Penguin) Rookie season: 2015, wins: 4. #1 Vortex - Volt Speeds (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2018, wins: 8. #5 Espanola - Miguel Camino (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2012, wins: 6. #07 Japanese - Shu Todoroki (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2012, wins: 5. #7 Strong - Muscule Strongtire (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2018, wins: 7. #08 Cars G- shock - Dole Faster (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2016, wins: 2. #9 Wing land - Wingo Brian (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2018, wins: 7. #10 Snow Toys - Snijok Tavey (Animal: Cat) Rookie season: 2014, wins: 39. #11 Racing Bird Legend - Timmy McFormula (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2010, wins: 10. #12 Emerald Burger - Matroskyn Screamerson (Animal: Cat) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 3. #15 Easy Idle - Harvey Rodcap (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 1. #18 Twix - Valery Tavey (Animal: Cat) Rookie season: 2014, wins: 39. #18A Lamborgini Racing - Lamby Jose (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2013, wins: 5. #21 New Blinkr - Speedy Comet Jr. (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2018, wins: 2. #24 Usa Legend - Jeff Corvette (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2013, wins: 10. #27 Wheat Snacks - Buck Panda (Animal: Panda) Rookie season: 2013, wins: 5. #31 Triple Dent - Cam Spinner (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 1. #34 Dirkson D`Agonisto (Tuning stock car) Rookie season: 2016, wins: 9 #36 Tank Coat - Rich Mixon (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 1 #37 Sweetfruit Beverage - Don Barbel (Animal: Cat) Rookie season: 2018, wins: 3 #44 Delphin More - Dolphy Sea Jr. (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 5 #48 Re-Volting - Aaron Clocker (Next Gen) Rookie Season: Late 2017, wins: 2 #49 Happy Cats - Iky-Tiky Tavey (Animal: Cat) Rookie season: 2014, wins: 39 #52 Leak Less - Alice Nuclear (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 3 #53 Sludgee Cola - Danny Johnson (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2016, wins: 4 #56 Fiber Fuel - Brush Curber (Stock car) Rookie season: 2010, wins 6 #65 Melon Swamp - Xilydumb Heals (Stock car) Rookie season: 2005, wins: 19 #71 SynerG - Mary Summertime (Clasical race car) Rookie season: 2015, wins: 2 #75 Chocolate Shift - Merge Cavel (Stock car) Rookie season: 2000, wins: 20 #84 Apple - J.P. Drive (Next Gen) Rookie Season: 2018, wins: 1 #89 Salad - Lori Sunshine (Animal: Dog) Rookie season: 2016, wins: 7 #92 Sputter Stop - Sheldon Shifter (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2018, wins: 1 #97 Windy Power - Betty Smilespoiler (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2016, wins: 6 #119 Good Line - Dmitry Mega (Stock car) Rookie season: 2011, wins: 17 #123 No stall - Carly Wheelson (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 4 #127 Nova eSports - Ray Zeen (Next Gen) Rookie season: 2017, wins: 3 #153 Dirol - Misti Kopylova (Animal: Horse) Rookie season: 2015: wins: 29 #255 Race of Cutie - Ksyusha Kotenkova (Animal: Cat) Rookie season: 2015, wins: 4 #1626 Urban Planet - Toshey Brickey (Stock Car) Rookie saeson: 2009, wins: 8 Gallery Penguiy.png|#0 - Penguins - Penguiy Wingy SniJok Tavey.png|#10 Snow Toys - Snijok Tavey Speedy Comet Jr..png|#21 New Blinkr - Speedy Comet Jr. Buck.png|#27 - Wheat Snacks - Buck Panda Itk.png|#49 Happy Cats - Iky-Tiky Tavey New Brush Curber.png|#56 Fiber Fuel - Brush Curber Carly Whelson.png|#123 No Stall - Carly Whellson KOTIK.png|#255 - Race of Cutie - Ksyusha Kotenkova Toshey.png|#1626 - Urban Planet - Toshey Brickey J84.png|84 Apple - J.P. Drive AN 52LL.png|#52 - Leak Less - Alice Nuclear Категория:Events Категория:Racing Leagues